


Horror Movie Accidents

by AnotherTrashUser



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Being a Dick, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Omorashi, Watersports, Young Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashUser/pseuds/AnotherTrashUser
Summary: Dick challenged Jason to watch a horror film and he would be damned if he lost.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Horror Movie Accidents

"This is stupid." Jason murmured quietly, carrying a pile of heavy blankets into the den. “Oh, c’mon Little Wing lighten up! It’s only a little horror film. There’s nothing to be scared of.” Dick said as he walked past Jason, his arms full of snacks. “I never said I was scared Dipshit. It’s just stupid that you think you’re going to win this challenge,” He replied, dropping the blankets on the couch then jumping on himself, “I grew up in Crime Ally, Dickhead, no stupid horror movie is going to scare me.” 

“Watch your language Jay. You don’t want Alfred to come in here and ground you for the rest of the night do you?”

Jason ignored him and got comfy under the pile of blankets whilst Dick began setting up the movie. Dick turned his back to Jason and smirked down at the movie in his hand. The face of IT stared back at him from the cover. He had specifically chosen this one because he had grown up around so many clowns. He knew that there was nothing frightening about them, but he hoped since Jason grew up in gotham the clown would scare him. He knew it was cruel but, Dick didn’t feel like losing 10 bucks today. He quickly placed the dvd into the DVD player and returned to the couch where Jason was munching on some popcorn. “Mind sharing one of those covers with me, Little Wing?”He asked, grabbing a snack of his own and settling down as the movie bagan.

____________________________________________________________________________

They had made it halfway through the movie when Jason started squirming. It started off small, only slight movements that could have easily been mistaken for him trying to get comfortable but, as the movie progressed so did the squirming. “Jason you okay over there?” Dick questioned, looking over at his adopted brother who seemed to be cowering. His face half hidden by the cover so that all you could see was his frightened eyes. “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” He whispered, “Totally fine.” Dick gave him a look that told him he didn’t believe it for one second but, he left it alone. It was only a few minutes after that, the scene of Pennywise’s face melting playing on the screen, when Jason jumped. His hands flew to his crotch. “Pause the movie for a sec, Dick.” He whimpered out through labored breathing. “You sure Jay?” Dick threw a smirk Jasons way as he spoke, “If I do you’ll owe me 10 dollars.” 

“What?! It’s just pausing a movie so I can go piss. I’m not giving up on the challenge!” 

Frustrated tears forming in his eyes and he gripped his crotch harder. “But technically you are. If you leave you would quit watching and that would be giving up.” Dick threw a smirk the teens way. A fight began in Jason's mind. 10 bucks wasn't that much since he came to live with Bruce but, his pride would be lost if he quit. He went back and forth for a few seconds before finally choking out,“Fine. I’ll just hold it.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Jay, if you’re scared i can always hold you.” Dick said, holding out his arms towards Jason. They had barely made it past another scene of the movies when Jason started shaking in fear. “Fuck you Dickface. I’m not scared it’s just cold in here.” Jason managed to reply in a shaking voice. Dick stared at Jason for a second before stating,”You’re under two blankets Little Wing.” Jason looked down then back up at him. Slowly he made his way into his older brother's lap. Dick wrapped them in the two blankets Jason had before and settled to keep watching the movie. Or, well, he tried. Jason kept squirming in his lap and it was starting to cause a reaction down below. He and Jason had been dancing around each other for a while now but, Dick didn’t want to scare the kid off. He filled with relief when Jason stopped squirming and finally calmed down a bit. 

Jason kept his eyes focused on the screen hoping it would keep his mind off his full bladder. It wasn’t such a good idea because as soon as there was a jump scare he lost control. He felt his hot piss flow out of him and then onto his brother's leg. It slowly pooled around them on the couch and then dripped to the floor. Jason had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Before he could apologize to Dick he felt a hand slowly make its way up his pissed soaked leg and to his crotch where he was still pissing. “Dick? What are you doing?” Jason shakily asked the older man. Dick didn’t respond; he just continued to rub his hand over Jason’s clothed cock until he stopped peeing. “God, Jay. That’s was so fucking hot.” Dick whispered his eyes trained on Jason’s soaked pants. 

“W-what? You mean you enjoyed that?”

“Yeah. Guess I’m pretty fucked up to be lusting after my brother and then getting hard after you have an accident, huh?” Dick said. Jason looked at Dicks face for a moment before replying, “I don’t think you’re fucked up.” Dick raised his eyes to meet Jason. They stared at each other for a moment before something in both of them broke. They lunges for each other's mouths locking together in a sloppy kiss. Jason turned in Dicks lap so he was straddling him. Dick grounded his hips up into Jason’s. A wet squishing sound filled the room along with the moans of the two brothers. “Dick. God Dick. Don’t stop. Fucking hell don’t stop!” Jason moaned into Dicks mouth. They continued to grind against each other until the rhythm they had made began to fault. Dick let out a shuddering breath and came in his pants. Jason wasn’t far behind and joined him seconds later. They both stared at each other as they caught their breaths. Dick slowly lowered them so they were laying on the couch. A sheepish smile then spread over his face.

“We're going to have to clean this up before Bruce gets back from patrol.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by omopeach tumblr prompts  
> I cannot figure out how to get my tumblr link to worl so if you want to visit my blog my user name is AnotherTrashUser1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anothertrashuser1  
> 
> 
> My Tumblr


End file.
